Undercover?
by paomar0832
Summary: This is my first Bones fanfic! Takes place in 'The change in the game" 6X23 B&B Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!  
This is my first Bones fanfic. I started to see the show and I'm like attached to it. I had this idea when I was watching 'The change in the game'. I hope you guys like this story. I'm planing on writing more of Bones. I don't own Bones, Hart Hanson does. I mean, How can a 12 year old can own a hit TV show?

* * *

Booth and Bones where at the Bowling Alley. They found the corpse of Jeff Fowler. The scene was not an accident. The body was found in the automatic pinsetters. The body was ground up by those. Jeff Fowler was part of the bowling team 'The Thunderballs'. Bones remembered that her father was in that team. Booth called max to the dinner. He could be a suspect, since he has all that past. When Bones arrived to the dinner she saw her father in a wheel chair.

Brennan: "Dad, What happened to you?"  
Max: "Nothing honey."  
Brennan: "Nothing gets you on a wheel chair? That's new to me"  
Max: "I had a very embarrassing physical event. Happy?"  
Booth: "Do you know Jeff Fowler?"  
Max: "Yeah, He's in my bowling team"  
Brennan: "Don't you mean 'was'?"  
Max: "Jeff is dead?"  
Brennan: "We found his corpse in the bowling alley"  
Max: "He was my buddy"  
Booth: "So it wasn't you?"  
Max: "I didn't kill him"  
Booth: "So, who do you think that killed him?"  
Max: "A poor loser"

Max was out of the list of suspects. They didn't know who killed Jeff. Max suggested that they should go Undercover to the Bowling Alley.

Booth: "We are going undercover"  
Brennan: "What am I going to be?"  
Booth: "My girlfriend" (Winks to Brennan)  
Brennan: "Okay" (Blushes)

Max stares to them. They are being polite to each other. Like if their were fighting. They leave the dinner. Bones goes to the Jeffersonian and Booth goes to his office. Brennan goes to Angela's studio and finds looking at her belly.

Brennan: "Really happy, huh?"  
Angela: "Yeah, This little baby comes soon"  
Brennan: "I- I've got to tell you something"  
Angela: "What about?"  
Brennan: "You know I told you that Booth and I had Intercourse the night that Mr. Nigel-Murray died"  
Angela: "Yeah, What happened?"  
Brennan: "Please don't tel anyone until I'm sure but, I think that I-I"

In that second Cam enters into Angela's studio.

Camille: "Hodgins found red particles on Jeff Fowlers nose"  
Brennan: "Great, I'm going to the Bone room" (leaves)  
Angela: "Wait! Bren, you didn't finish what you were going to say!"  
Camille: "Andd- she left"

Booth was in his office thinking about that night. They had a terrible day, after the death of the Vincent. He was looking forward to that night. That night they showed their love to each other. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of is phone. It was Bones.

**Booth**/Bones

**"Booth"  
**"Are we going as Tony and Roxie or Buck and Wanda?"  
**"Buck and Wanda. Tony and Roxie are more like Vegas and Parties"  
**"Okay. Hodgins found that Jeff Fowler was killed by a broken nose"  
**"That's all?"  
**"Yes. When are going to the Bowling Alley?"  
**"Tomorrow is the next tournament. Your dad is coming with us. I'm playing for him****, since he's in that wheel chair"**  
"Well tomorrow we can see the place and if the other players look suspicious"  
**"Okay, See you tomorrow in the lab."  
**"Bye"

END OF CONVO

After that conversation with Booth, Bones felt really happy. Both where thinking of that night really frequently. Angela was still thinking of the thing that Brennan said to her and didn't finish. She was thinking, "What could have happened to Brennan after that night with Booth?" Angela did not think twice, she got up and went to Brennan's office. She was not going to leave that place without making Brennan tell her what she started to say.

Angela: "Bren, you got to finish"  
Brennan: "Finish what?"  
Angela: "You were gong to tell me something and when Cam entered my studio you didn't finish. So, Spill!"  
Brennan: "When I had intercourse with Booth. He, he got too exited and...you know... ejaculated"  
Angela: "You were in your fertile days?"  
Brennan: "Yeah, I think so. Is just that I think that I am pregnant. And my belly is a little big"  
Angela: (Squeals) "Oh my god! I am so happy!"  
Brennan: "Don't tell Booth. When I'm sure about it I will tell him"  
Angela: "Let's get a pregnancy test"  
Brennan: "Those tests are 98.9% not sure"  
Angela: "Let's get one and we'll see"  
Brennan: "Fine"

Angela and Brennan went to a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. They went to Brennan's apartment. Angela called Hodgins and told him that she was with Brennan at her house. Brennan followed the instructions on the box and did the test. They waited 10 minutes.

Angela: "Time's up Bren"  
Brennan: "Okay, Let's see"

The legend of the box said two lines for positive and one for negative. When the checked, the pregnancy test had two lines. They looked at each other smiling and hugged each other.

Brennan: "Are you sure this tests are safe?" (Smiling)  
Angela: "I used this brand when I thought that I was pregnant and look at me now" (Points to her belly)  
Brennan: "Tomorrow we are going undercover"  
Angela: "Ooh, I like this. Like the time you guys went to Vegas?"  
Brennan: "No like the time we went to the circus"  
Angela: "But still, You guys will be a couple but in Undercover"  
Brennan: "Yeah. And my dad is coming with us."  
Angela: "Well, see you tomorrow honey. Hodgins should be ripping his hair off"  
Brennan: "And why he would do that?"  
Angela: "It's just...never mind"  
Brennan: "Okay. See you tomorrow in the lab"  
**  
**When Angela left, Brennan leaned back in her chair and began to touch her belly and smile.

* * *

What do you think guys?  
Is it good? I know I'm far back in season 6 but We all loved that episode. I will be writing the other chapter in case you guys like this story.

* * *

**Follow me on Instagram: paomar0832  
Follow me on twitter: R5LoverPaola**

Hope you guys like my writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day  
**Brennan was 10 minutes late to the lab. That was really rare. She was NEVER late to the lab. She got there and immediately was greeted by Booth. In her mind she was really happy to see Booth. Brennan was clearly happy because of her pregnancy. The two partners headed to the SUV so they can get into their characters. They stopped at Booth's apartment to change. Brennan changed to a red casual dress **(A/N: like the one she has on the episode) **and has a wig of red frizzy hair with big earrings. While Booth is dressed as a trucker. Booth has a long-haired wig and a mesh ball cap. When Brennan got out of the bathroom, She saw Booth putting on his bowler shirt. When Booth saw her smiled. He handed her a short jean jacket.

Brennan: "Thank you." (She put the jacket on)  
Booth: "You are welcome." (Smiles) "You look like you're pregnant"

Brennan got nervous and walked to the mirror in Booth's bedroom. She had a little bump. Booth walked to his bedroom and saw his partner in the mirror. Booth stood behind her, he placed his hand on her waist.

Booth: "Is the dress. Don't worry. Is someone asks you say that Wanda is pregnant"  
Brennan: "Um... yeah. Sure. Now let's go pick up dad"  
Booth: "Let's go"

They headed again for the SUV. She got in the passenger seat, looking out the window. How is she going to tell Booth? They stopped in front of Max's apartment and he was helped by Booth to get in the SUV. They got to the bowling alley. Booth helped Max get out of the car. Bones pushed the wheel chair in to the place. Booth offered his arm to Brennan and they go to the chairs where the team was. Booth got up to get his rental shoes. Max got beside them in his wheel chair. Then a kid got by them. Amber was another bowler of the team. She looked sweet but when she started talking...

Amber: "This sucks! First Jeff gets killed and the you fall out of bed having sex"  
Max: "You didn't have to say it so loud. But anyways, this are Buck and Wanda"  
Amber: "If you're going to play, you better play good. Cause I'm stuck with this losers"  
Hercules: "Hey, hey. I'm no loser"

He looks at Brennan and smiles.

Hercules: "Hola senorita, My name is Hercules Maldonado and they call me 'El tornado'." (Kisses Brennan's hand)  
Booth: "Hey Hercules, You're drooling all over my girl"  
Brennan: "Fiancée to be more exact. That's French" (Points to her ring)  
Hercules: "Oh you've got a little belly!"  
Booth: "Yeah, I'm going to be a proud dad" (Puts his hand over Brennan's belly)  
Amber: "Come on. The tournament is about to start."  
Booth: "Wait let me put on the shoes"

Booth gets prepared and stands up. Bones hands him a bowling ball.

Brennan: "Here you go hun"  
Booth: "Thanks, Doll"

Booth throws the ball and makes a strike. He makes a little victory dance. Tina, the lesbian bowler of the other team sits by Bones.

Brennan: "Now, That's my muffin at work!"  
Tina: "Form is everything"  
Brennan: "You hear that Buck"  
Tina: "No, I meant you" (Looks at her cleavage)

Booth laughs and looks at Brennan. Booth turns to Tina, Puts his hands in front of his chest and makes like he's groping and Tina laughs. He sits beside her and puts his arm around her shoulder. An elderly woman passes by and sees Booth.

Alison: "Hi, I'm Alison Rose. Like the flower"  
Booth: "I'm Buck and this is Wanda"  
Alison: "Nice to meet you."  
Amber: "Hey Alison, Back off!"  
Alison: (Frowns and walks away)  
Max: "Here comes Tom. He's the tournament director a.k.a 'The Raven'. He had problems with Jeff"  
Tom: "Need you to sign here." (Gives Booth a paper)  
Booth: "They call you 'The Raven'?"  
Tom: "They call you Buck?"  
Brennan: "Nice to meet you 'The Raven'"

The raven leaves and Brennan stands up. Booth looks at her and smiles.

Brennan: "I'm going to the bathroom."  
Booth: "Okay. Be careful."

Brennan walks to the bathroom and calls Angela.

**Brennan**/Angela

"Hello?"  
**"Hi Angela, It's me** **Brennan"**  
"Oh, Hi honey. Is everything okay?"  
**"Yeah, is just that Booth noticed my little belly"  
**"Did you tell him?"  
**"No, Not yet"  
**"Should I tell him?"  
**"No, I'll tell** **him."**  
"Well, that's your choice. Call you later honey."  
**"Okay, Bye"**

Brennan got out of the bathroom and found Booth waiting for her outside. He was tapping his leg quickly in the floor.

Brennan: "What are you doing here Booth?"  
Booth: "I got worried."  
Brennan: "Oh. Are we winning?"  
Booth: "Don't know. Let's go Wanda and mini Wanda"  
Brennan: "Or mini Boot-" (Puts her hands over her mouth)  
Booth: "Mini Booth?"  
Brennan: "I'm pregnant."  
Booth: (Serious)  
Brennan: "You're the father. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." (nervous)  
Booth: (Smiles) "I'm going to be a father" (Hugs Brennan) "Let's go"  
Brennan: "Can I hold your hand as Bones?"  
Booth: "Yeah" (Holds Brennan's right hand)

Booth and Brennan go walking to the seats. She gives a kiss to Booth and walks to Amber who was typing in her laptop.

Brennan: "What are you doing?"  
Amber: "I log every game we've played in here. How each lane plays, who screwed up. How well I did. Here's where I'll be in 2026" (Types in her laptop)  
Brennan: " 'Amber Tremblay; World champion of the world' That's a redundant statement"  
Amber: "I'm better than any bowler in here"

Brennan stands up and goes where Booth is sitting. Alison is sitting beside him flirting with him. Booth sees Brennan, since there is no seats near. Brennan sits on Booth's lap. Booth opens his eyes because of the surprise. He puts his right arm on her waist and the other on her lap. Alice stands up scoffing because of that scene/

Booth: "You caught me off guard"  
Brennan: "And got you a little exited. Didn't I?"  
Booth: "Who wouldn't get exited?"  
Max: (Whispers) "Blake is another suspect. He stole cars and Jeff loved them"  
Brennan: "We got Amber, The raven and Blake"  
Booth: "Amber? She's a kid"  
Brennan: "Have you seen her attitude?"  
Booth: "This little girl or little boy is not going to be like Amber" (Touches Brennan's Belly)  
Max: "You're pregnant?"  
Brennan: "Yeah."  
Max: "Wow. How did I never noticed?"

In that moment, Brennan's phone rang. She stood up got it and sat again in Booth's lap.

Brennan/**Wendell**

"This is Wanda, at the bowling alley"  
**"Dr. Brennan, We got cause of death"  
**"Okay. Tell me"  
**"He was killed by a broken nose. When the nose got hit, the force shattered the cribriform plate in the back of the skull. We know that but Angela is trying to figure out the murder weapon"  
**"Thanks"

Brennan: (Whispering to Booth)"He was killed by a broken nose"  
Booth: "With what?"  
Brennan: "They are trying to figure it out"  
Booth: "Do you want something? I'm going to buy something to drink"  
Brennan: "No thanks"  
Booth: "Okay, I'll be talking to Blake" (Gives Brennan a peck on the lips)

Since the news about Brennan's pregnancy, he felt happy. He still loved her. He got a soda and sat beside Blake.

Booth: "Does Alison flirt with everyone?"  
Blake: "Yeah, she hits on everyone"  
Booth: "She hit on you?"  
Blake: "Yeah, I'm the hair apparent"

Brennan walks up to where Booth was with Blake. She smiles and gets his hand. Booth stands up and they start walking to the lane. He puts his left arm on her waist and when they where walking Booth hit Brennan on her buttocks. It was Booth's time to bowl, Brennan bent down and got the ball for Booth. Blake was looking at Brennan when she bent down.

Blake: "Daddy must have been a baker, cause those are a good set of buns"  
Max: "Hey, I'm her father"  
Blake: "Oops sorry"

Booth got the pins down but Pin 7 and pin 10 were still standing.

Hercules: "We need two to win"  
Booth: "Don't worry, I still have one throw."  
Brennan: "You can't do a 7-10 split. That's impossible"

He shot the ball and the pins fell down. 'The Thunderballs' where cheering but the other team was booing.

Brennan: "That's impossible"  
Max: "But he did it"  
Brennan: "They could have change the stings in the pinsetter"

Brennan walked to the counter where Booth was changing his rental shoes.

Booth: "Do you have shoes that won't root my feet?"  
Guy: "What size?"  
Booth:"12"  
Guy: "Maybe those are Jeff Fowler's Shoes. He never washed his feet" (Gave him another pair of shoes)  
Brennan: "One question: Do you reset the pinsetters?"  
Guy: "No, the computers do"  
Brennan: "Thanks" (Pulls Booth)

Booth sat to put on his shoes and Brennan sat beside him"

Brennan: "Told you, you couldn't have done that 7-10 split. Someone arranged the pinsetters."  
Booth: "Maybe Jeff Fowler was the cheat"  
Brennan: "Or Amber"

Brennan's phone started to ring. It was Wendell.

**Brennan**/Wendell  
**"Wanda speaking"  
**"Dr. Brennan, We found out the murder weapon."  
**"What is it?"  
**"Is a bowling ball. A kid's bowling ball"  
**"Okay. Th-"  
**"Wait! No, Bowling ball's chip don't flake."  
**"I don't know what that means"**  
"It was a motorcycle helmet with red sparkles"  
**"Thanks"**

Brennan: "The murder weapon is a motorcycle helmet with red sparks"  
Booth: "Let's ask your dad."

They go to Max and Find him sleeping in his wheelchair.

Booth: "Max"  
Max: (Wakes up) "Hmm"  
Booth: "Who owns a motorcycle?"  
Max: "George Clooney does"  
Brennan: "No, here in the Bowling Alley"  
Max: "No one"  
Booth: "This sucks!"  
Max: "Wait a minute!" (Points they shoe guy) "He does"  
Booth: "Come on, Bones. Let's check his helmet with your magic light"  
Brennan: "Is not a magic light. Is and ultraviolet light"

Amber: "Come on the tournament is about to start"  
Brennan: "We quit"  
Amber: "What?!"

Brennan checks the helmet and has blood all over it

Brennan: "Booth, it has blood"  
Guy: "Hey, what are you doing to my helmet?"  
Booth: "You're under arrest for Jeff Fowler's murder"  
Guy: "He NEVER washed his feet"  
Amber: "Let's get back to the game now!"  
Booth: "Zip it kid!"  
Amber: "Shut up you bad haired muck"  
Booth: (Takes his cap and hair off) "Listen kid, I'm an undercover agent. I'm a FBI agent"  
Amber: (Screams) "You ruined everything!"

Amber runs, pushes Brennan and kicks the guy in the nuts. Booth rapidly went over to Brennan and checked her.

Booth: "Bones! Are you alright?"  
Brennan: "I'm okay Booth. She just pushed me"  
Booth: "You're pregnant Bones"  
Brennan: (Sits on a stool) "I'm okay, she just pushed me but didn't make me any harm"  
Booth: "I'm going to arrest this guy and call people to pick him up." (Cuffs the guy) "Just stay here okay?" (Kisses her)

Max, Tina, Alison, Hercules and Blake came to Brennan.

Max: "Are you okay honey?"  
Brennan: "Yes, dad, I'm okay"  
Tina: "Your name is Bones?"  
Brennan: "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist from The Jeffersonian" (Takes her wig off)  
Alison: "You are an author too"  
Blake: "And him?"  
Brennan: "He's Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. He's my partner"

In that moment Booth entered the bowling alley alone and talking on the phone. When he hung up he walked over to the stool where Brennan was sitting.

Booth: "Angela is in the hospital"  
Brennan: "Let's go. Dad are you coming?"  
Max: "No, go. I'll stay here"  
Brennan: "It was nice meeting you guys"

The partners/lovers leave the place and head to the hospital. Brennan was in the passenger seat rubbing her belly and smiling. Booth took a look at her and smiled.

* * *

So, guys this is the second chapter. Tell me if it has any typos. I hope you guys like it. I'll be writing chapter 3 tomorrow. LIKE? review or DM me.

Instagram? paomar0832  
twitter? R5LoverPaola

BTW: Happy Birthday David Boreanaz!


	3. Chapter 3

9 months later

Everything was running fine in the lab. Michael was 10 months old. Angela and Hodgins where more than happy with their baby. Brennan had a big belly. They where having a girl. She is going to give birth in one week. The team was called to a crime scene. The pair where in the SUV heading to the crime scene.

Booth: "You shouldn't be in crime scenes."  
Brennan: "Why? Because I'm pregnant? Is not like I don't have my legs"  
Booth: "But you are 9 months pregnant! You shouldn't be at work.'"  
Brennan: "I am here right?. Now lets go. We are here"

They get out of the SUV and they walk to the crime scene. There was a body beside the lake with barely any flesh left. Brennan knelt beside the body.

Brennan: "Male. Late 30, Early 40's. He's been dead for approximately 78 hours. Get the body transferred to the Jeffersonian. Collect the maggots and the mud around the body for Hodgins"  
Booth: "You heard her guys. Now come on guys."  
Brennan: "Lets go Booth"

Booth left Brennan in the Jeffersonian. He drove to the Bureau Building. Brennan walked to Angela's Office after she studied the body and sat in the couch.

Angela: "How is it going Sweetie?"  
Brennan: "I'm fine. Just that she's moving around a lot"  
Angela: "Should I call Booth?"  
Brennan: "No. I'm okay."  
Angela: "Just tell me when your contractions start"  
Brennan: "Okay, I will. Do you got an identity?"  
Angela: "Yes" (Puts the face in the monitor) "His name is Marcus Daniels. He was 42 years old."  
Brennan: "Okay. I'll be in my office"  
Angela: "Call me in case of anything"

Brennan left to go to her office. She called Booth.

**Booth/**Brennan

**"Booth"  
**"Angela got the identity. Of the guy"  
**"I'm driving there."  
**"Okay. But you didn't have to"  
**"I finished paper work. And I'm bored"  
**"I'm going to be in Angela's office"  
**"Okay"**

Brennan walked back to Angela's office. She stopped in mid track. Brennan held her belly in pain. A contraction.

Angela: "Honey, Are you okay?"  
Brennan: "A contraction." (Does breathing exercises)  
Angela: "Sit in the couch. I'll call Booth"  
Brennan: "He's coming. I called him earlier"(Sat on the couch)

Booth was walking to Brennan's office when he heard an explosion and then the alarm. All the doors closed. He walked to Angela's office and saw Brennan on the couch. Angela was beside her holding her hand.

Booth: "Bones, are you okay?" (Holds her other hand)  
Angela: "She's having contractions. We're under lock down."  
Booth: "What did Hodgins do this time?"

Hodgins, Cam and Wendell came to Angela's office.

Cam: "Is everything okay?"  
Brennan: "Yeah, just contractions. I'm fin- Oh! My water just broke!"  
Booth: "Cam, can you open the doors? We got to go to the hospital"  
Cam: "No can do Booth. We're on lock down for 2 hours"  
Brennan: "I need a doctor now! So they can get this baby out of my body!"  
Angela: "Calm down sweety."  
Booth: "Cam, Is there a normal doctor here? a doctor that attends living people?"  
Cam: "No Booth. But I'm certified to do a birth"  
Brennan: "Can you just do it?! Everything hurts!"  
Cam: "Come on. Bring her to my autopsy room"

Brennan got to the autopsy table. Booth got her pants and underwear off. Angela was in her right side and Booth on the left side. Both holding her hands. Hodgins and Wendell stood there.

Hodgins: "Are we supposed to look?"  
Booth: "You are if you're going to look at the baby"  
Wendell: "Don't worry we will be looking at the little girl"

Cam slipped on gloves and checked the centimetres of dilatation on Brennan.

Cam: "Okay, she's ready. She's on 3 centimetres. You'll start to pull when I tell you okay?"  
Brennan: "Okay"  
Cam: "Push now"

Brennan started to push. Booth couldn't stop smiling. Brennan started to scream. People where starting to show at Dr. Saroyan's Door.

Booth: "Hodgins, Tell them to go away"

The people left and Cm finally could see the baby's head.

Cam: "I can see the head. Keep pushing Dr. Brennan"  
Booth: "Come on Bones"

She pushed and pushed until she heard the cry of a baby. Brennan looked at Booth's eyes and smiled. Their little girl was born.

Cam: (Holding the umbilical cord) "Do you want to cut it Booth?"  
Booth: "Yeah"

After Brennan gave birth, The doors opened. Booth droved to the hospital so they can check the baby and check Brennan. Everything was fine. They where delivered home. Brennan sat at the couch with her daughter on her arms. Booth came with a glass of water for Brennan when he saw that scene.

Booth: "You look really beautiful as a mother" (Sits down)  
Brennan: "Thanks Booth."  
Booth: "Here's your water."(Gives her the glass) "I can hold Christine"  
Brennan: "Okay, Thanks"

Brennan took the glass of water and gave her daughter to his dad.

Booth: "Isn't she beautiful?"  
Brennan: "Yeah, she is" (Drinks water)  
Booth: "She looks just like you"  
Brennan: "She has your nose"  
Booth: "I have two girls. The two girls of my life"  
Brennan: "I love you"  
Booth: "I love you two

* * *

So this is the final chapter. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
